I am Kayla daughter of Apollo
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Dedicated to I am Kayla daughter of Apollo, sixth in a series of acrosstic poems I'm writing.


**Okay, Kayla's poem. Dedicated to I am Kayla daughter of Apollo, and don't tell me none of you know her, she was mentioned on the Brooklyn Bridge in The Last Olympian. Also, whenever I thought of Kayla I think Apollo, and losing two brothers, so some of this came out angsty.**

**On better news, I found a better line for U instead of U.G.L.Y, yeah, that line was spreading faster than melted butter(Don't ask.)**

**I don't own Kayla or any of the characters mentioned, but please don't ask me who they are, I will facepalm.**

* * *

**I am Kayla daughter of Apollo**

**I** have lost brothers in the war against Kronos, if I lose another, there will be Hades to pay.

**A**nd if I get chosen for counciller over Austin, then Styx I won't take it. I've lost too many already.

**M**aybe this war will be the last, I'm staying hopeful that I'll be able to wake up and greet my father in the mornings.

**K**ayla's my name, I'm a daughter of Apollo, I have several brothers as well, Will, Michael, Lee... We've lost several.

**A**nd that's not okay with me, we're the biggest cabin aside from Aphrodite's and we lose the most. Is it fair?

**Y**ou all think we can be so happy, we lost family, our brothers and sisters, we're not always going to be okay.

**L**ight and dark, two sides of a war, just like there are two sides to any coin, light represents good, aren't we good?

**A**nd we may not show it, but we can feel something other than cheerful, but we'll try our best to keep your spirits up!

**D**ad drives the sun and that makes him pretty cool in my eyes, except when he spouts poetry and blinds me with the sun each day. Sorry dad!

**A**lthough his singing could use some work, but he can play his lyre quite well, at . in the morning. So could you knock it off dad!

**U**nderstand dad, I mean no disrespect but please can you stop playing so early in the morning, the cabin may not need beauty sleep, but we want it.

**G**etting this together again. I'm a bright and cheerful person, usually, but I've also been in battles, I watched Percy Jackson defeat the minotar the second time. Scary.

**H**ehe, you do _not_ want to get on that guys bad side, it was terrifying how hetook him down so fast, and the look on his face when Annabeth was hurt. I nearly screamed.

**T**hough being Apollo's child has it's advantages, perfect voice, musical talent, awesomeness, but there are downsides, like brothers and a father.

**E**ven being awesome has it's downsides when your brothers begin an argument over who is the best band and you have to end it by reminding them of Green Day.

**R**emember, being a demigod is only a good thing if you keep on Percy Jackson's good side, and you have a good godly parent. Ow! Dad! I never said anything!

**O**h, and be careful when walking around the archery arena, we get rather competative with the hunters when they come. I take the hunters side, naturally.

**F**OR PETE'S SAKE! Dad! Stop blinding me with the sun, you know Artemis is the better archer, god of Archery or not! Because she practises!

**A**nd for my last verse you get my father's name, how I pity you so much, I am so glad I went to Thalia to join the hunters.

**P**romise me that if you are ever claimed by my father, and a girl, that you'll join the hunters at the first chance you get, I remember my days with the cabin.

**O**h, there was an upside, you get the chance to admit you are related to Shakespear, and then you sob because he wrote Romeo and Juliet and then killed them!

**L**ee and Michael both gave their lives for Olympus and now Will's in charge, I may not have liked Michael that much, but he knew how to handle things. But Lee was the best.

**L**ets leave it at this, I feel so depressed and I miss my brothers, but I know they did what is right, no offense to Chris, but they were awesome brothers.

**O**h and last one thing, we hunters are so much awesomer than anyone else, hunters of Artemis rule all! We'll rule the world! One day.

I am Kayla daughter of Apollo and I would just like to say, haha! No haters! But I miss my brothers, and you're all awesome, but not as awesome as me!

* * *

**Now, I can only hope that I don't wake up with the sun in my eyes tomorrow, curtosy of Apollo for claiming his poetry sucks.**

**Now.**

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**I am awesomer than you.**

**P.S. I have no idea what Apollo children look like, so I went with turquiose eyes and blonde hair!**


End file.
